


Glowing

by Lackingcredibility



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Gunner - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, Set after presumed innocent, although he is sort of irrel, drunk, drunk call, poor dylan, they just seem cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackingcredibility/pseuds/Lackingcredibility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hellooooo"</p><p>"Dylan? Are you drunk? Again?"</p><p>"I'm not.....okay maybe a little bit"</p><p>or the one where Emma's harsh words affect Dylan a bit too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, this is my first fic! please comment things you want to see and things of that nature, the Bates fic size is much too small

Emma rubs her eyes, and sits on the edge of her bed. She plugs her phone in to charge, sets it on the nightstand, and switches off her lamp. She lays in bed and closes her eyes. After fifteen minutes of laying in silence, her eyes open with no hesitation. She glares at her open curtains on the other side of the room, framing the light of the full moon that disturbed her slumber. She huffs and swings her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet smack against the hardwood as she clumsily walks towards the window. 

"Shit!" She half whispers. She lifts her foot up to rub it, eyeing the oxygen tank on the floor she had not detected. She reaches the windows and pulls the hefty purple curtains closed, shading herself from the luminescence. Now in complete darkness, she begins to feel her way back to bed, taking short careful steps. Her hand grabs bottom frame of the mattress, and she slides into bed. She shuts her eyes, and light is still evident behind her eyelids. Brow creasing, she opens her eyes and finds the source of light. Her phone is lit up, a number flashing across the screen. 

"What." She answers, annoyed at the intrusion. 

"Emma?" A slurred voice answers back.

"Dylan? Are you drunk? Again?" She asks, bewildered.

"I'm not.....well okay, maybe a little bit." He says, a smile evident in his voice

"For god sake it's," She pulls her phone away to look at the time,"1:17 , where are you?"

Ignoring the question, Dylan counters with "Where are you?"

"In my bed, where I'm supposed to be. Are you alright?"

"Why did you say those things to me?" He asks, all delight fading from his voice.

"Say what?" She asks, confused.

"That I treat them like shit. I don't treat them like shit, they treat me like shit. They leave me out, like I'm not part of their family. They think I'm shit. Norma thinks I'm shit. I'm not shit right?"

"Dylan I-"

"Right, I'm not shit?" He asks, worriedly. Emma sits up in bed. 

"No, Dylan of course your not shit." She says softly.

"Okay" He whispers to her. The line is silent and Emma begins to mess with the comforter. Quiet breathing floats across the line, and Emma begins to suspect he's falling asleep.

"Dylan, why did you call me?" She says, huffing out a breath.

"I heard you almost drowned the other day" He says flatly.

"Yes, you heard right" She says impatiently 

"That would have been baaaaaaad" He says, going up an octave. 

"Yes that would have been bad, your right" She says, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"You shouldn't die Emma, you're so nice." He says, happily. Her smile fades, and she looks at her oxygen tank across the room.

"Thank you." She says quietly.

"You're so nice. And pretty. So nice to Norman and Mom. I love them, I'm so glad you love them too." He hums, content with himself. Emma gives a sad smile on the other side of the line, and there is a prickle beneath her eyes.

"They love you too, Dylan, I promise. They don't think you're shit." She says gently. "So where are you?" She tries again. 

"It feels like I'm glowing when I talk to you. Like my body....feels all glow-y." He mumbles, and Emma giggles into the receiver. "Don't laugh at me you shit."

"Oh, so now you think I'm shit?" She laughs, smiling to herself.

"No, no I don't think you're shit. You're not even close to shit. I would never treat you like shit, you know?" 

Emma goes quiet for a bit, "Dylan, what do you mean that you wouldn't treat me like shit?"

"Do you feel like your glowing when you talk to me Emma? Or Gunner? Or Norman? Do you feel like your insides are glowing with a bunch of little tiny stars. Like normally there's darkness and shit but there are fucking tiny stars in your body, and you...and you..." the line goes quiet on the other line. 

Emma releases her clenched hand, not realizing how tight she was fisting the comforter. Soft snoring comes through the phone and she can feel her posture loosen. 

"Goodnight Dylan." She smiles, and hangs up.

She puts her phone down, and looks at the curtains now blown slightly open. She closes her eyes, but there is still light behind her eyelids. She pictures them as tiny starts on her insides and ,despite gleam, goes to sleep effortlessly.


End file.
